


In the Trees

by ParanoidPilots



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Implied/Referenced Schizophrenia, One Shot, Schizophrenia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParanoidPilots/pseuds/ParanoidPilots
Summary: It was a snowy night in December. A boy of 17 years was running down the sidewalk. A tear would drip down his cheek occasionally. The scene played over and over in his head...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little idea I had that was loosely based around the infamous "Forest Fic" by SoloChaos, and another writing that I had done before, but never finished. Enjoy!

It was a snowy night in December. A boy of 17 years old was running down the sidewalk. A tear would drip down his cheek occasionally. The scene played over and over in his head...

"What are you going to talk about tomorrow?" Josh asked.

"I don't know. There's so much to talk about, but its too hard to really put into words," Tyler replied with a sigh. "I wish I didn't have to go to all these doctors. They don't help."

"I know. I wish you didn't have to go," Josh said with a sympathetic smile.

"Honey, who are you talking to?" Tyler heard his moms voice come from the other side of his closed bedroom door. A hint of concern could be heard in the question.

"Josh," he replied, as his mom opened his door.

"There's no one in here sweety. You know that right?"

"Whatever you say, Mom," was Tyler's response. He had given up on talking about Josh a long time ago. She never believed him.

"Sweety," His mother got on her knees in order to be level with his face from where he was sitting on the floor, "You know he's not real, right? We've talked about this," She said as gently as possible.

"Yes, he is," Tyler replied, frustration in his voice. "Why can't you see that? Why can't you see him?!" His voice getting louder, sadness and desperation making an appearance in it. His mother jumped back slightly at his sudden outburst. Tyler got up and walked to the kitchen, his footsteps echoing through the silent house. His mother followed him.

"Okay, okay. Have you taken your medicine today?" she said soothingly, trying to change the subject.

"No. If i take it I can't see Josh. I can't see my only friend. Those things are evil," he said angrily. "Evil!" he spat as he took the bottle that had been sitting on the counter and threw it to the floor. The bottle cracked and the top flew off, the pills inside spilling all over the floor. He ran from the kitchen, grabbing his coat and running into the snow and darkness outside. He didn't look back.

•|-/•\\-|•

Now here he was, tears streaming down his face. He was running towards the forest. He felt safest there.

The snow crunched beneath his feet as he finally reached his safe haven. He slowed to a walk as he entered the woods, the trees sheltering him from the snow.

After walking for what felt like hours, he stopped and leaned against a tree, letting his feet slip from underneath him. He slid down to the snowy ground and began to quietly sing...

"I know where you stand,

Silent in the trees.

And thats where I am,

Silent in the trees.

Why wont you speak,

Where I happen to be?

Silent in the trees,

Standing...cowardly..."

He broke. He started to cry. Tears formed in his eyes and slid down his cheeks. The only sound to be heard were his quiet sobs.

Then, he froze. He heard snow crunching from somewhere nearby. It sounded like footsteps. They were getting closer. He stood up and stumbled backwards, falling to the ground again. He hid himself as well as he could behind the tree he had been leaning against, hugging his knees to his chest with his head down. He tried to quiet his crying as he waited for the unknown person to come and find him, alone and broken.

He stiffened and whimpered in fear as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He put up his hands in defense.

"Hey...it's okay," a familiar voice said.

The crying boys' gaze raised quickly to see Josh smiling comfortingly down at him. He crouched down so he could be level with the crying boy. Josh held his arms open wide.

Tyler threw himself into Josh's embrace and cried into his shoulder. He could feel Josh's arms close around him and hug him closer to his chest.

"It's okay," he heard Josh say. Tyler finally relaxed in Josh's embrace as he started to sing...

"Why wont you speak

where i happen to be?

silent in the trees

standing cowardly~"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Stay alive, frens |-/


End file.
